Friends Make Life Better
by JJTheGraceOfFandoms
Summary: This is my story and my basis on what should've happened, what could've happened, and what I expected to happen during the war and the years starting at fourth. With a twist, of course. I'm bringing the demigods' into my expectations of what I thought would've been great pairings and story line of Harry Potter, therefore it can become a reality in those who read's and myself's mind
1. Prologue Part 1 Demigods

**Heyyy guys! So, just recently, I've been thinking. Well, I'm writing as an author on a book, but I've decided not to share it publicly on Fanfiction just yet, it's got to be proof read by my friends first. Anyways as I was thinking I'm like, I'm a huge fan of a bunch of series, what if I try a cross-over of my two favorites? And that's how I've gotten here. I have decided to do a cross over of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson with some of my own characters or OC's if you might. I will fare-warn you all, I've not read all the books quite yet, I've only seen the full movies, so I'll go off those for quite a while and when I finish the books I'll start editing stuff. Give me some tips too, if you can, and maybe even some twists and turns that might be cool. For you all, I am not a Hermion or whatever fan, I do not like the ship of Hermione x Ron, it doesn't make sense. They fight non-stop most of the time and have a hard time working together. I do agree with them being friends though! I have a different ship in mind for this, but it's not a cross-over ship. Sorry for making this so long! -Ships down below-**

 **Ships so far: Hermione Granger x Fred Weasley, Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood, George Weasley x Angelina Johnson, Ron Weasley x Richelle Remin {OC}, Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase, Nico di' Angelo x Will Solace, Travis Stoll x Katie Gardener, Jason Grace x Piper McLean, Draco Malfoy x Pansy Parkinston, Percy Weasley x Penelope Clearwater, Bill Weasley x Fleur Delacour, Rocky Skelle x Brandon Blakjel {OC Crossover}, Leo Valdez x Calypso, Frank Zhang x Hazel Levesque, Clarisse La Rue x Chris Rodriguez**

 **-Characters Involved Below {LONG LIST BE WARNED}-**

 **Characters:**

 **Percy Jackson Series: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia and Jason Grace, Nico Di' Angelo, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rocky Skelle {OC}, Katie Gardner, Travis and Conner Stoll**

 **Harry Potter Series:** Harry Potter, Ginny and Fred and George and Bill and Charlie and Percy and Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom, Penelope Clearwater, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fleur Delacour, Brandon Blakjel {OC}, Pansy Parkinson, **Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Lee Jordan**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's and some of the plot line.**

 **Let's start off with the demigods. By the way this is all gonna be 3rd POV!**

Percy was woken up by the wonderful announcement of having to go to the Big House for some reason called by Chiron and delivered through Annabeth, his girlfriend. Annabeth knew the only way to get him awake was to splash water or call out monster. She decided the latter.

"Percy wake up there's a monster!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy snapped awake so fast Annabeth cracked up. "Just kidding." She said cheekily. Percy just glared and then smiled.

"Come on, Percy. Chiron's told me to tell you that we're requested at the Big House with a bunch of other demigods." She said.

Percy got up and grabbed some clothes then walked off to quickly change. Annabeth shook her head and waited at the door for him to come back.

When Percy finally got back he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the Big House together.

They got there and sat down around the ping pong table with everybody else. Everybody was here by the looks of it so they were just waiting on Chiron.

There was Nico, Will, Rocky, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Chris and Katie.

Chiron walked into the room about a minute after Percy and Annabeth walked in and went to the head of the table where they could all hear and see him.

"I'm guessing you would like to know why I have called you here today?" Chiron asked everyone. Everybody nodded their heads.

"Well, we all know the war with the giants' has just finished, but there's one that needs major help in London area. I am sorry to say that my dear friend needs you, but you need to go, because their war may just end our world as well. The war is with the wizards, magical beings with slight less power then you. They go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you will be attending there as 4th years, despite your age, with the 'Golden Trio' as he put it. You will attend there for the next 3 years and you will stay in London in that time. I'm really sorry for having to send you out again, but they need us." Chiron said with so much sympathy and pain in his eyes.

Nobody could say no, especially after seeing his eyes. They nodded their heads. "Go get packed, you leave at nightfall for your plane ride there. Zeus wont shoot you out of the sky Percy and Nico, seeing as his daughter and son are going to be in the plane. When you get their look for a red-headed family of 9, they'll be holding a sign with your names on it, so Frank point it out to them." Chiron added with a grimace.

They all slowly trickled out, the seven getting together and discussing. "Hopefully this war wont be as bad as the last two." Percy said to which they nodded.

"Let's go get packed, Annie." Percy teased. Annabeth glared at him and this glare held a look of Death, to which Percy shuddered as memories of Tartarus up-came.

"Alright."

They walked back to their cabins and packed everything they would need. They used their powers to make a suitcase unlimited space and filled it with all their clothes, all kinds of weapons and armor just in case, like thirty bags of ambrosia squares and the same amount of canteens of nectar, lots of shoes and then whatever else they want, like on Thalia's, Percy's and Nico's case their iPod players to have their music. Basically they packed everything in their cabins. Most of them, and I mean all of them, brought their bedding, too, and the mattress, because they could easily slip everything in their beds at Hogwarts off and into their bag of oblivion to be more comfortable.

They all walked out carrying their suit cases. It pretty much showed who's who's by the looks of them. Annabeth had a dark gray one with white owl designs and her name in white thread on it, Percy had a sea-green one with blue tridents and his name in blue, Thalia had a black one with blue lightning bolts and silver moons, then her name in a switch from blue to silver, Nico had a black one with white skulls and his name in this gray-white color, Rocky had a dark purple one with green grape vines and her name in green but her full name which is Rockelle, Travis had a light blue one with silver winged shoes on it, then Conner had a silver one with light blue winged shoes on it, Katie had a dark earth green colored one with pink and white flowers and her name in light pink, Clarisse had a blood red one with silver spears and her name in silver, Chris had a light blue one with silver stripes and white winged shoes and his name in white, Calypso had a light purple lavender colored one with light pink stars and her name in light pink, Piper had a dark blue color with silver stars and her name in white, Leo had a maroon colored one with brown flaming hammers and his name in brown, Frank had this dark red outlined one with blood red inside and a white bow with an arrow notched all over it with his name in green, Jason had a bright sky blue one with white lightning bolts and his name in black, Will had a bright orange one with yellow suns and his name in yellow and last but not least Hazel had a midnight black with stars and her name in silver.

"Am I the only one who realizes all of our backpacks have something to do with our godly parents?" Percy asked. Annabeth just facepalmed.

Nobody answered him. **{Pun intended. :3}**

It was already time to go by the time they got to the Big House so they immediately just got in the car and went off.

As they drove the big three children listened to music on their players and held their boyfriend/girlfriend close if they have one. Thalia just sat by her brother.

When they finally arrived at their airport, they had to get to the plane fast because they had 5 minutes left to board. They rushed through the airport with a tense air like they were running from monsters and arrived just in time, of course they knocked over a few people, but hey, who has to know?

They boarded first class and got strange looks from all the buisness people on there. I guess seeing a bunch of 14 **{Yes I know their like 17, but just roll with me here, because in my mind, and you can put it in your eyes, Chiron had them take a potion that Snape gave Dumbledore who gave it to Chiron for their ages to go down. But they did that a bit before they left}** in a first class area of the plane surprised them.

They sat down and Annabeth immediately pulled them in a huddle. "What are we going to do about this? Chiron's already gave me some points. The golden trio consists of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, and they are the most targeted by the dark wizard who is trying to take over, Voldemort, and their families except for Harry's is targeted as well. Ron Weasley is the guy we're going to's family. Also Chiron told me that Harry and Hermione are most likely with them." Annabeth told us.

"Well there's what, 9 of us?" **{Percy}**

"17 of us, really. But with how many we have, and most of their families are old enough to protect themselves, we could easily protect the whole school, considering the giant war here." **{Thalia}**

"I agree with Thalia, we'd easily protect everyone with minimal injuries." **{Jason}**

He wanted to say little sister, everyone could see it, but he's learned his lesson about that.

"Oh! And Chiron told me ambrosia and nectar will work on them, so he gave me a hundred little baggies of the stuff and about two times that of nectar. Apparently the students attending any magic school or involved in any magical contact are either legacies, children or blessed by Hecate to have their magical powers. Like pure-bloods are usually legacies, half-bloods are usually children and mortal-born's are usually blessed. So it will work on them all, which means even LESS injuries and stuff for me and Madame Pomfrey to deal with." **{Will}**

He was going to be doing healing with Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, while the battle was going on and joining in at some points.

"We need to discuss how we're going to enter the school. Are we going to keep ourselves secret?" **{Rocky}**

Rocky asked with her long black hair with purple strands and her bright curious purple eyes. She was Annabeth's and Percy's best friend next to Grover, Nico and the Seven.

"Well, we can keep ourselves secret until we've gained the trust of the golden trio and most students. Slytherin without a doubt will not trust us as soon as they hear we're half-bloods." **{Annabeth}**

"Well. Let's vote. Everyone in for Annabeth's plan?" **{Calypso}**

"I!" Everyone echoed.

"Alright we've got that settled now. Let's go to our school supply lists." **{Annabeth}**

"Everyone's got the same list, so we'll go off mine." Annabeth said and then read hers aloud. "Fourth Year students will require:

Uniform:

The quantity given are the suggested minimum requirements.

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

4\. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls

5\. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans

6\. Two charmable ties in house colours

7\. One charmable winter scarf in house colours

8\. Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, or skirts for girls

9\. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee socks or black ankle socks for boys.

10\. One set of dress robes (any colour, conservative style)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Required Textbooks

Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century

Modern Magical History

Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy

The Monster Book of Monsters

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk

The Pocket Guide to the Night Sky by Rigel Wilkes

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

Bindrunes and Galdr Tunes by Jules Norson

Herbology Caretaking and Dangerous Plants by L. Podemis

Thurston Candlewick's Complete and Extremely Useful Field Guide to Dark Creatures

Intermediate Transfiguration Sixth Edition

Other Equipment:

1 wand

2 cauldrons (pewter, standard size 2, copper standard size 4)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 basic potions ingredients kit

1 set of protective gloves

Quills

Inks

Parchment

Blank Journal

Muggle Pencil or Pen if taking Muggle Studies

1 abacus

Lunarscope

Crystal Ball

Rune set

Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:

Toad

Cat

Rat

Pygmy Puff

Owl

Others may be approved on a case by case basis. You will need to get permission from the school Headmaster (Dumbledore) before bringing any other pets to school."

"Can we get all that in London?" **{Percy}**

"I believe so. Chiron told me that our host is going to be taking us all to a place called Diagon Alley to get everything we need." **{Annabeth}**

"Yeah." **{Thalia}**

"So we need all this stuff for when we go. Alright, so then let's do this." **{Jason, Percy, Thalia and Nico together}**

They stared at each other then cracked up then everybody else joined in. They got many strange looks for that.

After an hour or two they finally arrived in London, and they all went down to find their luggage.

As they got their luggage they though of where to find them.

"Let's go to the front entrance." **{Thalia}**

"Maybe the waiting lounge." **{Percy}**

"Let's make a compromise! How about we go to the family that's holding the sign with our names on it and all have RED hair!" **{Frank}**

Both Percy and Thalia blushed at the very sight of the family.

They all walked up and the families eyes widened. "You're all a part of the group?" One of the twin boys asked. Everyone could tell they were twins because they were identical without a single tell fact to tell them apart.

They nodded. "Lucky we're staying at Headquarters then!" The older man, the dad they guessed, said.

"So introductions?"

Everybody nodded.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, and these are my kids," The older man said pointing at everybody but the older woman. "And my wife, Molly Weasley."

"I'm Fred-"

"I'm George-"

"Weasley!" **{Together}**

The twins.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Bill Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley."

"Percy Weasley."

The demigods' eyes widened.

"Well, I'm Percy Jackson."

Awkward. The two Percy's just stared at each other.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth said taking Percy's hand in hers. Annabeth also noticed that Fred and Hermione we're holding hands, too. So were Harry and Ginny. **{Yes I know this is not in plot of the book, but deal with it!}**

"Frank Zhang."

"Hazel Levesque." Holding hands.

"Nico Di' Angelo!"

"Will Solace." Will said with a bright smile at Nico then took his hand in his. The London group stared at them weirdly. Nico cringed at the look and stepped back.

 **{No I'm not against gays or anything, but I can't remember and don't know if it's in Europe's nature to not like gays or stuff, feel free to comment if they are or not!}**

"Thalia- Grace." Thalia said cringing out her last name.

"Jason Grace." _'So their siblings,'_ thought the wizards.

"Piper McLean!" Hands.

"Katie Gardner."

"Travis-"

"And Conner-"

"Stoll!" They said together while Travis held Katie's hand.

"Clarisse La Rue."

"Chris Rodriguez." Arm around shoulder.

"Leo Valdez."

"Calypso." Hands.

"No last name?" Asked Fred.

"No, I'm a titaness of magic."

"Oh."

"Rocky Skelle."

"So who's your godly parents?"

The demigods' eyes widened and then thought, of course Chiron wouldn't let their house-hosts to go blinded to their true identities.

"Poseidon."

"Athena."'

"Mars, Roman form of Ares."

"Pluto, Roman form of Hades."

"Hades."

"Apollo."

"Zeus."

"Jupiter, Roman form of Zeus."

"Aphrodite." -Cue cringe from said sayer.-

"Demeter."

"Hermes."

"Hermes."

"Ares."

"Hermes."

"Hephaestus."

"Atlas and Tethys." **{NOT SURE ABOUT THE TETHYS PART!}**

"Dionysus."

"Alright, let's get going."

We walked to a small blue car and Percy widened his eyes.

"Are we all going to fit in there?" **{Percy}**

"Yup!" Arthur said. He took out a wooden stick, which everybody assumed was a wand, and pointed at the car after looking around for mortals. "Expando Vehiculum!"

The car magically expanded and it looked like a limo now. "Go on now, kids, get in!" They all got in the back, needless to say.

Everyone walked in and were amazed at the space. Arthur put down a box and pointed his wand at it. "O Tractus!"

"Alright, put all your bags in there." Molly said to the demigods.

The demigods' all put their bags in and waited. They drove and so the demigods' just fell asleep after the long day, Percy holding Annabeth, Jason holding Piper, Leo holding Calypso, Frank holding Hazel, Thalia laying against Rocky and Rocky against Thalia, Will holding Nico to which the wizard's still had a hard time believing, Travis holding Katie, Chris holding Clarisse which everybody thought was weird but Clarisse glared at them and they stopped, and Conner laying on the arm rest.

 **So how'd you like it?! The wizards side will be coming up soon. I'll alert you when they start doing POV's, maybe third chapter, and it will be two POV's per chapter when I do, one wizard one demigod. Got it?! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to tell me! Go ahead and write a review on anything I should change, and when you do write a review tell me whether or not you'd like me to say in the beginning of each chapter. I will write my responses there if you tell me you don't care or would like it to be in the beginning, and I'll just message you the reply if not. Alright!**

 **Thanks for reading! -JJ or Faith, I go by JJ on internet though. Welp. BYEEEE!**


	2. Prologue Part 2 Wizards and Witches

**Sup guys! I'm bacckkk! So I've started writing this at like 3:21 am, and if I fall asleep at my keyboard, kudos to me. XD So anyways, I will not be showing you the character list or the pairing list in any of the furthermore chapters until I get a new pairing or OC or something, and even then I wont re-write the whole thing. Or copy and paste. I'm not sure if you've noticed the story photo yet, at the top left corner, for those of you who are on the computer. But it shows every single character I listed in the character list. If you Percy Jackson fans go to notice the Luke Castellan drawing picture, that is Brandon Blakjel. That's what he looks like in my mind. So, furthermore I am glad to be back with you all and writing! My last chapter was 3k+ words and oh my gods it's hilarious, because it's 2x what my mum had to write for her college assignment! So let's get on with it. By the way, this is still 3** **rd** **POV, and there will be no more 3** **rd** **POV's because I have a really hard time writing in third, believe it or not. So let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either of these book series characters, plot line, basis, things and crap, I only own my OC's and my plot lines, my plot and my settings. You should be able to point out who's who's. Even if I'm a sucky writer.**

 **Oh and if you can tell I'm using a different writer for this one, since I have to use alternatives to Microsoft Word.**

* * *

Harry Potter woke up drowsy. His girlfriend, Ginny, of five months was shaking him awake. Which awoke him pretty fast because for all he could remember he wasn't at the Burrow.

"Come on Harry! I'm taking you to the Order's Headquarters. Don't ask. We're going to fly on our broomsticks, so hurry up and get all your stuff and get dressed! No explanations til' we get there." Ginny whispered to not wake the Dursley's knowing how cruel they are.

Harry got up and put his glasses on. He walked over to his trunk and opened it and started stuffing everything in it.

Once everything was stuffed in it, he closed it and took out his wand. He placed it in a safe holding on one of the straps on his trunk.

"What are we doing with my trunk and Hedwig's cage?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Mum gave me a invisible spell thing for I can do magic even if under-age and the Ministry won't hear about it." She replied.

Ginny took out this capsule looking thing and swallowed it. Immediately after she took out her wand and pointed it at the trunk.

"Sinum Amplitudo" Ginny whispered, and then continued with a different spell. "Pluma Lux"

"Okay, now, let's make ourselves and our brooms invisible. Harry pocket your trunk."

Harry picked up the tiny pocket sized trunk and put it in his trousers' pocket.

"Hedwig's cage?" Harry asked.

"Oh right." Ginny replied and did the same thing to Hedwig's cage after Harry took her out and Harry did the same he did with the trunk.

"Okay. Let's see. Harry put your broom next to mine."

Harry did just that.

"Okay." Ginny said and pointed her wand at him. "Reddere Inivisibilia."

She did that spell on herself, her broom and his broom.

"Let's go!" Ginny whispered from somewhere. They picked up their brooms off knowledge of where they last seen them and walked outside quietly.

Getting on their brooms Ginny muttered, "Stay close to me. Oh! I'll make my broom visible for you can see where I am going."

"Propalo" Ginny said and the broom appeared. "Alright, follow me now."

She shot off to the sky and Harry followed.

After an hour or so of flying they appeared on a street. "Think of the address 12 Grimmauld Place." Ginny muttered to him.

He thought of it, and then there was a door. They walked inside and stopped. "Propalo" Ginny muttered to each item. "Okay let's go, I only have a minute left of the capsule."

Harry took out Hedwig's cage and trunk and she said, "Reducio." To each item and it returned to size. Hedwig flew in the door and into the cage.

Harry carried it upstairs to the bedroom Ginny pointed him to and he set it down with Hedwig's cage.

Harry looked up and was immediately aware to the fact that Hermione was right there and didn't have time to recover before he was crushed into a hug by her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry said excitedly. "I've missed you both!"

"And we've missed you!" Hermione and Ron said together, kind of freaky, but it was rare enough to just get over it.

After Hermione and Ron said that Fred and George walked in the room and smiled at them all. Fred immediately went to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

Hermione snuggled into his chest a bit more and Fred smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. All-be-it she couldn't see the smile from her particular spot in his arms.

"Hey, Harry,-" -F

"We were wondering-" -G

"If you could maybe-" -F

"Perhaps-" -G

"Give us a few moments of your time-" -F

"In our room-" -G

"For a chat?" -Together

"Um. Sure, why not?" Harry said a bit skeptical at first. Hermione looked curious about this 'chat' and Ron just looked bored.

"What's this 'chat' about, Fred?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence. He just shrugged.

"KIDS! COME DOWN WE HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" They heard Mrs. Weasley shout from downstairs.

They all glanced at each other and shrugged in unison. "After." Fred and George said together to Harry.

He nodded and they all walked downstairs to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting.

"Come on, come on, sit down! Important news." Mrs. Weasley said in her usual over-excited voice.

"Alright, so. You fellers are all going into your fourth year, and Fred and George sixth year. But, we are going to be hosting some more fourth years, even though they arn't age of fourth years. They're coming here to fight in the war, even though they just got out of their own. These kids coming are all around 17 turning 18 and one or two are 16, ones immortal and ones partial-immortal, meaning she can only fall in battle. The reason she's partial immortal is because she is a Hunter of Artemis. They swear off boys forever and join Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt, Moon and Maidenship's side to Hunt eternally unless they fall in battle. This girl will be wearing a silver circlet with a moon charm on it, meaning Lieutenant of the Hunt, Lady Artemis' second hand. I know it seems like I know a lot, but I only know what Albus has told me considering were hosting them. I do not know exactly how many there are so be prepared. There's two sets of siblings and four of them are cousins. A lot of them are dating someone so be prepared. Also, I am not quite sure if there's male-male or female-female relationships because in America they are quite common, so you'll just have to get used to it if they are. And don't act out if there are, it could cause trouble. Now you have five minutes before we go so hurry up and get whatever you need!" Mrs. Weasley said to everyone.

They all hurried upstairs and Fred and George grabbed Harry and dragged him into their room. "So Harry,-" -F

"We were wondering-" -G

"If you could perhaps-" -F

"Show us-" -G

"Those fancy muggle things-" -F

"That girls love?" -Together

"Sure! I don't see a problem in that. But let's wait til we get back." Harry responded enthusiastically knowing full well what they wanted to use this information for.

"Kids! Time to go!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

They all rushed downstairs and got into the car quickly. Mr. Weasley pulled out and drove to the local airport.

After about a 20 minute drive they got there and piled out of the car, while Mr. Weasley grabbed a sign that said a whole lot of names.

As they walked inside they noticed there weren't very many people around, but they shrugged it off.

Mr. Weasley held up the sign and we waited for a while.

What felt like hours of sitting there and jittering and Hermione and Fred sharing subtle touches, same with Ginny and Harry, they saw a large group coming towards them. The asian looking boy that stood bulkier then the rest squinted his eyes at the sign and then whispered to them saying something.

They all walked up and the families eyes widened. "You're all a part of the group?" One of the twin boys asked. Everyone could tell they were twins because they were identical without a single tell fact to tell them apart.

They nodded. "Lucky we're staying at The Burrow then!" Mr. Weasley said jokingly.

"So introductions?"

Everybody nodded.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, and these are my kids," Mr. Weasley said pointing at all of them except Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Harry. "And my wife Molly Weasley."

"I'm Fred-"

"I'm George-"

"Weasley!" **{Together}**

The usual twin talk.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Bill Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley."

"Percy Weasley."

The demigods' eyes widened comically at that for some odd reason. We figured out why soon enough.

"Well, I'm Percy Jackson."

Awkward. Percy and Percy just stared at each other trying to make sense of the other.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth said taking Percy's hand in hers. **Well, I guess that's how they'll show couples.**

"Frank Zhang."

"Hazel Levesque." Holding hands.

"Nico Di' Angelo!"

"Will Solace." Will said with a bright smile at Nico then took his hand in his. **The wizards and witches tried not to look weirded out, but I don't think they accomplished it very well.**

"Thalia- Grace." Thalia said cringing out her last name like it was polyjuice potion. They also noticed she was the one wearing the circlet, which means she's the Lieutenant of the Hunt.

"Jason Grace." _'So their siblings,'_ thought the wizards.

"Piper McLean!" Hands.

"Katie Gardner."

"Travis-"

"And Conner-"

"Stoll!" They said together like Fred and Goerge do while Travis held Katie's hand.

"Clarisse La Rue."

"Chris Rodriguez." Arm around shoulder. The wizards and witches guessed they weren't as touchy as the rest of them.

"Leo Valdez."

"Calypso." Hands.

"No last name?" Asked Fred.

"No, I'm a titaness of magic."

"Oh."

"Rocky Skelle."

"So who's your godly parents?"

The demigods' eyes widened and then seemed to realize that we must know because someone told us.

"Poseidon."

"Athena."

"Don't Athena and Poseidon hate each other?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, but they tolerate our relationship to an extent." Annabeth said with a faint blush.

"Mars, Roman form of Ares."

"Pluto, Roman form of Hades."

"Hades."

"So you're half-siblings?" Fred asked.

"Yup." Nico responded still throughally shy about the fact him and Will are dating.

"Ah."

"Apollo."

"Zeus."

"Jupiter, Roman form of Zeus."

"Aphrodite." Piper winced at that. No wonder, she looks like a major tom-boy and they remember being told that Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty.

"Demeter."

"Hermes."

"Hermes."

"Ares."

"Hermes."

"Hephaestus."

"Atlas and Tethys." **{NOT SURE ABOUT THE TETHYS PART!}**

"Dionysus."

"Alright, let's get going."

We walked to the car and Percy widened his eyes.

"Are we all going to fit in there?" **Percy asked.**

"Yup!" Mr. Weasley said. He took out his wand and looked around for muggles "Expando Vehiculum!"

The car magically expanded and it looked like a limo now. "Go on now, kids, get in!" They all got in the back, needless to say.

Everyone walked in and were amazed at the space. Arthur put down a box and pointed his wand at it. "O Tractus!"

"Alright, put all your bags in there." Mrs. Weasley said to the demigods.

The demigods' all put their bags in and waited. They drove and so the demigods' just fell asleep after the long day, Percy holding Annabeth, Jason holding Piper, Leo holding Calypso, Frank holding Hazel, Thalia laying against Rocky and Rocky against Thalia, Will holding Nico to which the wizard's still had a hard time believing, Travis holding Katie, Chris holding Clarisse which everybody thought was weird but Clarisse glared at them and they stopped, and Conner laying on the arm rest while the wizards and witch just chatted casually.

 **How was that my dearies? Was it amazing? Was it horrible? Does it need touch ups or editing or helpful tips? Feel free to leave a review! And take note of what I said at the end of the last chapter. If you guys think I'm going to kill of Fred, shame on you! I would never do such a thing to a twin set. Alright, byeee! xxx**

 **P.S. Happy Late Fourth Of July for those Americaners out there!**


	3. The Fun On The Ride and At The Burrow

**Sup peoples. So, I'm trying to upload a new chapter every day by 12:00am, if I don't, it's either because A. I'm at my dad's house, who has no internet, B. My internets down, C. Passed out dead cold on my bed, or D. Have no possible way of uploading. But just in case, I'll upload two stories in one night if I know I won't be able to upload. So let's get on with the story!**

 **Harry's Point of View**

It's was kind of boring when all the demigods' fell asleep, because we couldn't talk loud. But it was fine. I was talking to Hermione and Fred about what this year might bring.

"I heard we're going to be doing something fun this year, but nobody will elaborate." Hermione said with the curious glint in her eye everybody got used to seeing when she wanted to know something.

"Well, whatever we're doing, we'll be in it together." Fred said to Hermione. She giggled and I pretended to gag because it was weird.

"Hey, what's wrong with that Thalia girl?" Charlie asked. We looked over and noticed she was squirming in her seat and there was electricity coming off of her.

"I don't know." Everyone replied.

There was a loud crack of thunder and Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth and Rocky all jumped up with weapons out from what appeared to be nowhere.

They glanced around before relaxing a bit and putting their weapons away. "That wasn't your dad, Thalia and Jason." I told them.

"How do you know?" Thalia asked with a tone that suggested no mercy if I were to say something wrong.

"Because you were producing electricity in your sleep and I'm pretty positive thunder comes before lightning." I said matter-of-factly. Thalia's eyes widened a slight bit and she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry guys!" Thalia said. Percy glanced at her and then flicked his wrist and she was soaked in water spluttering.

"PERCY!" Thalia yelled. Percy just grinned and hid behind Annabeth, who smacked him on the back of his head, much to the amusement of us and the now awake demigods.

"Dry. Me. This. Instant." Thalia said with a death glare that made you want to bury yourself for she couldn't find you.

Percy shrugged and put his hand on her shoulder, drying her instantly. I, and probably all the wizards, stared at them.

"That." Fred started.

"Was." George said.

"AWESOME!" They shouted together.

"HEY THAT'S OUR BIT!" The Stoll Brothers' said.

"Are you twins?" Fred asked.

"Well, no-" They said.

"Then it's not yours!" George exclaimed happily.

They just huffed and sat down.

"So. Who wants to spar?" Thalia asked. Percy immediately jumped up and took up the offer.

This was going to be interesting.

Percy took out a pen from his back pocket and uncapped it, and it turned into a long bronze sword. Cool. Thalia took out a mace canister and it formed into a bronze spear and tapped her silver bracelet, turning it into a shield with the head of a snake woman on it, Medusa I'm guessing.

They stared at each other intently for a few moments, and then Percy charged and their weapons clashed. Percy ducked under a jab from her spear and got inside her defenses, and so Thalia dropped the spear.

She took out hunting knives, which I'm assuming she gets from being a hunter, and held Percy's sword against her knife.

"Tha páme pros ta káto, o Perséas Tzákson, aplá periménete." Thalia said in the language I'm assuming is Greek, and all the Demigods chuckled. **{Translation: You're going down, Perseus Jackson, just you wait.}**

"I polý amfivállo óti, Tháleia Nkréis." Percy said, which Thalia glared at him for. **{Translation: I highly doubt that, Thalia Grace.}**

Their weapons drew back and clashed again in a flurry of strikes.

"Can someone inform us all of what they said?" Hermione asked. Annabeth looked over and smiled. "Sure. Thalia said, 'You're going down, Perseus Jackson, just you wait.' Perseus is his full name, and Percy said, 'I highly doubt that, Thalia Grace.' So you can see why Thalia glared at him for it. She doesn't like her last name. I have a question for you, Hermione Granger, there's a professor in your school, the Transfiguration professor if I'm not wrong, what's her name?" Annabeth said.

"Her names Minerva McGonagall." Hermione answered her simpily.

"Ah. I get to see my sister." Annabeth said.

Hermione looked confused. "How is she your- ohhhhh! She's Athena's daughter, right?" Hermione said in sudden realization. Annabeth nodded happily.

"Yeah, her father, the wizard, caught my mothers' interests. He named Minerva after Athena's roman counterpart, even if she hates Romans still because of the Athena Parthenon and the fact they removed her title of goddess of battle strategy." Annabeth informed the wizard's and witch.

Hermione nodded and grinned. They looked back to the fight and noticed that they both disarmed each other and were trying to pin each other. Annabeth laughed.

"Thalia, I'm your best friend, but stop being stubborn and just give up, you know full well as soon as you started the pinning you weren't going to win." Annabeth smiled.

"NEVER!" Thalia shouted. Crack. Thalia had shot a blast of lightning at Percy. Who retaliated with full force, using water, which does not mix with electricity.

Percy pinned her easily after that and won. "Shouldn't of brought in the powers, Cuz." He said.

"Yeah, whatever. Now dry me." Thalia grumbled, soaked. Percy on the wizard side laughed. "You look hilarious right now. Your hairs all static-full and soaked." Percy dodged a strike of lightning.

"Just being honest!" Percy said defensively. The other Percy dried her and they went to talk to the boy who's holding the blonde's hand. Nico, I remember. Percy asked Nico a question and Nico looked away.

"Pleaseeeee!" They heard Percy whine. Nico continued looking away. Will, the blonde I remember now, put his hands on his head and kissed him on the lips then turned his head to Percy.

Nico was bright red and couldn't look away from everybody. So he kind of closed his eyes and disappeared into shadows. I looked around and felt someone tap my shoulder and put his finger on his lips in a 'Shh' motion.

I nodded and he smiled a bit before hiding himself somewhat in the shadows. "NICO DI' ANGELO SE NON USCIRE QUI ADESSO IO TI TRASFORMERÁ IN UN CANE E RENDERE IL VOSTRO SOGGIORNO DA MI!" Will shouted. **{Translation: IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL TURN YOU INTO A DOG AND MAKE YOU STAY BY ME!}**

I looked behind me and saw Nico looked a bit terrified so I pushed him out in the open. "Since when did you know Italian, Will?" Travis and Conner asked together.

"Since I became the boyfriend of an Italian boy who speaks Italian when he is angry." Will said.

"Ti odio, Will." Nico said. **{Translation: I hate you, Will.}**

"No non lo fanno, mi ami!" Will said back and Nico blushed crimson red. **{Translation: No you don't, you love me!}**

Nico didn't answer so Will grinned and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Will kissed the top of his head, then his lips and Thalia threw a pillow at them. "Hunter in the room!" She shouted. Nico glared at her and she grinned.

There was a tap-tap-tap on the window and we felt we weren't moving anymore so we opened the door. It was Mr. Weasley and we were at the Burrow. He noticed us all laughing at Will and Nico and smiled. "Did you all have fun back here?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Thalia and Percy sparred, and Percy won, then Thalia embarrassed Will and Nico for doing PDA in front of a Hunter after we all got over teasing Nico for disappearing into shadows and hiding in them.

"Alright, well let's go get settled! Grab your things out of the box." Mr. Weasley said. The Demigods' all grabbed their things out of the box and we walked out and into the Burrow.

"Okay. So, Percy and Annabeth you'll have one bed, you'll be in the twins' room. Same as Frank and Hazel, you'll be in the twins' room as well." Mr. Weasley said. They nodded. "Rocky and Thalia, you'll have one bed, and Will and Nico same to you, you'll be in Percy's room." They also nodded. "Conner and Travis and Katie and Hermione you'll be in Ginny's room." Nod. "Chris and Clarisse and Jason and Piper you'll be in Charlie's room, and then Leo and Calypso and Harry you'll be in Bill's room. Got it? Alright. Let's get settled. Go ahead." Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone walked to their rooms and didn't even bother unpacking since they were going to stay in The Leaky Couldron the next day for Diagon Alley shopping and school.

They got comfortable and all fell asleep in their beds.

 **How was that? Go ahead and leave a review! Anyways, see you tomorrow! I am going to be putting this in with like 25 minutes to spare so woop-woop! See you tomorrow!**


	4. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Express

**I'm back-ity-back-back! Writing this at 5:21pm, woopdie doo. So. Their at The Burrow, and I realized I didn't put a wizard/witch and demigod in the last chapter as POV's, so I'm picking up the slack here. Let's get on with it! I also forgot the disclaimer last round, oops!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's Rick Riordan's or J.K. Rowling's, all credit goes to them, and I only own the stuff you don't recognize, like my OC's or my plot, or my setting, etc,.**

 **Hermione's Point Of View**

I woke up at 2am in a restless sleep. I was dreaming about my parents, and a flash of green light, like the Avada Kedavra spell, the killing curse, killing my parents. I hated that dream because I felt like it would come true and I don't want it to.

I felt wetness on my cheeks and realized I was silently crying. I just balled up a bit and cried some more. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up and wiping my cheeks I saw Fred, my boyfriend of almost a year. I hugged him around the waist and snuggled up to him, while he wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" He asked.

"I keep having these awful nightmares about You-Know-Who killing my parents with the killing curse and I can barely sleep because of it. I've been having them ever since Harry said that he was back in some form and can do magic again." I cried into his shirt.

"They're fine, 'Mione, now c'mon your sleeping with me." He said and picked me up. Apparently, so he says, I'm as light as a feather.

He carried me out the door, shutting it lightly, and to his room where he layed me down on the bed and got behind me. He put an arm over my waist and pulled me closer. I turned a bit and kissed him on the lips, closing my eyes in the process, and kissed him just to make us both feel safe.

I pulled away and turned back around, snuggling my head under his chin and pressing into his front with my back.

He fell asleep, and so did I to the rhythm of his evened out breathing.

 **~O~o~O~o~O~**

I woke up again to Mrs. Weasley lightly shaking me with a grin on her face. "Come on, Hermione, gotta get up to go to Diagon Alley." She said. "Oh, and wake Fred up, too. Everybody else is already downstairs. Grab your trunks, as well."

I turned a bit and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds then pulled back. He opened his eyes and stared at me a bit then smiled.

"Morning, 'Mione." He said sleepily.

"Morning, Fred." I said smiling. "Come on, we have to go downstairs for Diagon Alley. Get your trunk, too."

Fred nodded and I went back to Ginny's room and grabbed my trunk, quickly throwing on some clean clothes, and went downstairs.

A few seconds after I entered the living room so did Fred. "Alright, we're going to use Floo Powder. Heroes, say 'Diagon Alley' really loud and clearly and you'll floo there, alright? Here, Hermione and Fred, you go first, get your trunks, too."

Fred and I walked into the fireplace and threw down some floo powder, holding our trunks.

"Diagon Alley!" We said together.

In a flash of green flames, we appeared in Diagon Alley. A few more seconds and all the demigods were there, a few more and everybody was here. "Okay, kiddos, to the Leaky Couldron!" Mr. Weasley said.

We went to the Leaky Couldron and each got rooms, all of us paired with our boyfriend/girlfriend or brother or best friend.

I was with Fred, Thalia was with Rocky, Jason with Piper, Leo with Calypso, Harry with Ginny, Ron with Bill, George with Charlie, Frank with Hazel, Percy with Conner, Travis with Katie, Chris with Clarisse, Will with Nico and that's about it.

Fred and I went to our room and set our stuff down. I turned around and he wrapped his arms around my waist, so I wrapped mine around his neck. Reaching up on my tiptoes I kissed him on the lips and then pulled back.

"Come on, Fred, time to go shopping." I said. He sighed and we went down to Diagon Alley. We were allowed to go around shopping by ourselves.

"Flourish and Blott's first." I said and we went in. We grabbed all the necessary books and walked out again, we continued doing this til' we got everything then went back to our room in the Leaky Couldron.

I set all my books in my trunk, as did Fred, and we sat on the bed, me leaning against him. "What are we going to do now?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go back out for ice cream?" I suggested.

"YES! Let's do that!" Fred exclaimed. I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

We walked hand in hand all the way to the ice cream place. I ordered two scoops of chocolate ice cream on a cone, and Fred ordered a scoop of chocolate, a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of strawberry ice cream on a cone.

We sat down and ate our ice cream, chatting with each other about what was going to happen this year.

"It'll probably be some crazy tournament thing." I said.

"Maybe even with other schools!" Fred said happily.

"Yeah. I think so." I told him wisely.

"Come on, let's get back, it's getting dark and we need sleep." I told him.

I dragged him back to the room, and I put on some PJ's, not even bothering to go to the bathroom to change. He did the same and we snuggled in with each other on the bed.

"Night, Fred." I said sleepily.

"Night, 'Mione." Fred replied breathily, and kissed my forehead.

 **Thalia's Point Of View**

I woke up the next morning from a loud banging noise. I jumped up and activated my sword and shield, and I see I wasn't the only one ready for a fight. Rocky, my best friend, was up with her sword, Kataigída drawn, or Thunderstorm. She's a daughter of Dionysus blessed by my father. Weird, right?

We slowly walked out and saw that everyone was up, Demigods' with their weapons drawn.

"Downstairs." I said quietly to them.

The wizards and witches took out their wands and us demigods went downstairs to find like seven monsters waiting for us.

"ONE NIGHT. ONE PEACEFUL FREAKING NIGHT!" Percy yelled.

"That's why we get 'em, Perce." I said.

I shot lightning at the first monster, a dracanae, turning her into a golden sand castle. That's when the demigods charged in. Percy was fighting a full grown manticore and I was fighting Stetho and her sister Eureyale, the sisters of Medusa. I cut off Stetho's head and blocked a strike from Eureyale, then battled her. The other demigods found themselves each matched with a monster, meaning more came.

I finally stabbed Eureyale in the gut and turned around and went to the manticore with Percy.

"Jackson how come you always find yourself matched with the toughest?!" I shouted.

"I don't know." Percy responded. We battled for a few minutes before I got tired and shot it with lightning, which only proved to make it angrier. I saw all the demigods were circling around it now.

"You're going down, Manticore!" Everybody shouted.

They all charged and I took liberty of stepping back and looking for a ledge of some sort.

"What are you doing, Thalia?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for a higher up place." I responded.

I found one and jumped on it and summoned my bow.

Quickly shooting as many arrows as I could at it without hitting anybody else, we finally destroyed it with one last hit with my arrow at it's heart.

I jumped down and slung my bow on my back. "Woop!" I shouted.

I saw somebody missing from action, my best friend.

"Rocky?" I asked them. They parted and showed me a really bloody version of my best friend.

I choked on tears and ran over. I pulled some ambrosia out of my pocket and put it in her mouth, forcing her to eat it. Her injuries inside started to heal and I wiped off the blood on the outside. Taking out my canister of nectar I put some in the cap and poured it on her outside injuries.

After a few seconds her skin tone turned from pale to it's usual tan and she bolted upright. I helped her up and with the help of Conner we carried her to the Wizards.

"How was that for wake-up-call." Rocky chuckled. I smiled because as long as she was cracking jokes she was fine.

Hermione was the first to react. "Does- Does that happen a lot?" She asked.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah. In the Titan War we lost her brother and a whole lot of other demigods."

Rocky had a tear slip down her cheek at the reminder of her brother.

"Alright, let's just go to Hogwarts Express, we can sleep on the train." I said.

They nodded and we all floo'd to the station then went to the train easily since nobody was there.

Fred, George, Hermione and Ron got a compartment, Rocky, Annabeth, Percy J. and I got one, Leo, Calypso, Jason and Piper got one, Travis, Conner, Katie and Percy W. got one, Chris, Clarisse, Harry, Ginny, Nico and Will go tone,

I fell asleep on Rocky's shoulder praying for no nightmares to Morpheus and Hypnos.

 **How'd you like it? Reviews please! Anyways, see you tomorrow! This was Hermione and Thalia's POV's, hope you liked it!**


	5. Hogwarts Express Fun and Hogwarts School

**I'm officially really, really, really sorry! I'm turning this in at like maybe possibly 3:30 at the earliest and started writing at 2:50, but I was at my mum's client's house while she cleaned and well, my memory is junk so I forgot about my keeping up at posting before 12 but urghhh! So anyways, here's the next chapter and you might just be surprised on who I pick for the point of viewwwwsss!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any J.K. Rowling material and or Rick Riordan and all credit goes to them for their lovely book series with amazing adventure and emotion and much more!**

 **Brandon Blakjel's Point of View {Muahahaha :3}**

I was boarding the train, Hogwarts Express, to be specific, when I noticed an extremely cute new girl who looked around my age, 14, with a goth looking girl leaning against her and they were both sleeping. I sat down next to her, seeing no complaints from the other members in the compartment.

When I sat down she seemed to wake up a bit alarmed with her hand on her pocket, as If to draw out her wand. The goth woke up when she did, reaching for her back pocket, but neither of them had visible wands, which confused me a bit.

"Hello, I am Brandon Blakjel, Gryffindor 4th year." I said to her.

"Rocky Skelle, not picked yet because I'm a transfer, 4th year." She said back.

"Thalia—Grace, not picked yet because I'm a transfer, 4th year." The goth said, spitting out her last name, as if it were the Avada Kedavra curse.

"Percy Jackson, not picked yet because I'm a transfer, 4th year." A boy said with sea-green eyes and messy black hair that made him look adorable in a little kid kind of fashion.

"Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, also not picked yet because we've all transferred, all the new looking kids around our age have at least, and we're all in 4th year." The kind of cute blonde girl said that had stormy-grey eyes that basically held you in your spot waiting for you to beg for mercy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said. They all smiled, even the goth, as if that was a new thing to hear.

"Can you tell us more about this school?" Annabeth said. Percy groaned and Thalia sighed. Rocky also looked interested.

"Well, of course. So, the school was founded by four people, Godric Gryffindor, the founder of the Gryffindor House, Helena Hufflepuff, the founder of the Hufflepuff House, Rowana Ravenclaw, the founder of the Ravenclaw House, and finally Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the Slytherin House. You typically need aspects of the house to get in it, and if you have multiple aspects that could land you in several, the Sorting Hat usually picks the aspect that you have the most of. To get into Gryffindor, you usually need bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage and daring. To get into Hufflepuff you usually need loyalty, tolerance, kindness, patience, fair play, hard work and dedication. To get into Ravenclaw, you typically need intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality and acceptance. To get into Slytherin, the worst house in most opinions, you need resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, fraternity, and self-preservation, but their real snots and about everyone in that house is what they call pure-blooded, meaning they don't have a hint of muggle in them." Brandon explained the houses.

"Let's see if we can match up who goes where!" Rocky shouted out at the end.

"Well, Thalia, you'll probably get Gryffindor." Annabeth said.

"You'll most likely get Ravenclaw, which Percy in no way in Hades will ever get,-" Rocky said.

"Hey!" Percy shouted.

"Hades?" I asked confused, I've never heard that meaning or referral.

"It's um, something we all know really well back in our school." Thalia covered.

"Rocky you'll probably get Gryffindor." Annabeth said. "Actually, scratch that, we'll probably all end up in Gryffindor because of the wars." Annabeth said the last word really quietly but I still heard it.

"Wars?" I asked again. They were really confusing.

"Erm, yeah. We had two wars in America with our schools. Nothing you need to worry about, we only lost about half the people in two different schools." Annabeth muttered the last part.

"Woah." Was all I could say.

"I could of-" Percy started.

"Don't get me started on how you think you could of saved Selina, Beckendorf, and about everybody there Perseus Jackson or I will drag you to Hades." Annabeth warned.

"Your full name is Perseus?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "I hate it."

"Shouldn't you feel honored, I mean you are named after a hero." I told him.

"I… never really thought of it that way." Percy said with a bit of a questioning voice.

"When do you EVER think, Kelp-For-Brains?" Thalia joked.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and she retaliated by grabbing his wrist and doing something.

Percy pulled his hand back and cried out in pain. "THALIA!" Percy shouted.

Two new people appeared at the door. "Percy, do you really have to be really super loud, Leo 'Flaming' Valdez is trying to get his 'Beauty Rest' as he calls it." The dark tanned skin girl said with kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair.

"Well, Leo will just have to get Calypso to do her thing on him to make him shut up." Percy responded.

The girl laughed and so did the boy beside her.

"Hey little sis, wanna come join to see what Calypso does?" The blonde boy with electric blue eyes like Thalia's said.

"Don't call me little sis, you know full well I'm older!" Thalia shouted. Jason paled and backed up.

"Of course my radiant big sister." He said with a weak smile. Piper laughed and pinched his cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I was dating you." She said.

"PDA Piper!" Rocky shouted and threw a challace at them.

"Oh shut it, Rocky!" The girl now named, Piper said. "It should be Jason your yelling at for being adorable."

"Awe than- Hey!" Jason shouted. He jumped after her as she ran. They heard a crash at the end of the hall and looked out to see Jason successfully pinned Piper and was now tickling the living crap out of her.

"I'M JOINING IN! MAKE ROOM SPARKY!" An elf looking dude said and tackled. "Leo Valdez you stop right this instant!" A brunette girl said.

"But-" The kid started.

"No buts." She said.

"I'm joining!" Percy shouted.

Soon all the new looking kids were tickling each other in the middle of the hall while the wizards stared at them if they were psycho.

"What are you doing you morons!" Draco Malfoy said.

They all looked up and looked at Annabeth warily. She took out her wand and started towards him while Percy desperately looked to the others as if to say 'I'm not doing it!' and then shoved Thalia out. She glared and got next to her.

"Hey Anna-"

"No."

She put her wand right to Draco's throat and we were all pleased to see that he looked decently scared.

"Call me moron again, I dare you." She said threateningly.

"You're a-" He didn't even get time to finish his statement.

"DOLOREM!" **{Translation: Cause Pain}** She shouted.

Draco fell down screaming in pain.

"PERFORO!" **{Translation: Stab}** More screaming and a bit of blood, too, since a bullet size wound appeared in his arm.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" He raised up and looked at her fearfully.

"What was it you wanted to say?" She asked icily.

"Nothing just stop this excruciating pain!" He said.

"Alright. Desine cunctis innoxia clades." **{Translation: Cease all other spells inflicted. I don't know if you can tell yet or not, but I'm making up some spells for the pretend ones they've learned and having them use some of the ones in the stories too. It's Latin I'm using.}** He stopped writhing on the ground.

"Kalí thlípsi Elpízo óti óloi tou spitioú tou den ton íthele, tha boroúse aplós apó óla aftá pou skotóthikan apó tóte!" Annabeth said to them in a not so quiet voice.

"What were you just speaking?" Draco asked.

"Greek. We can all speak it. Though Jason, Hazel and Frank have a hard time understanding it." Annabeth said simpily.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Thalia asked.

The train started slowing down. "No I don't believe we should. We can wait til' the feast." Annabeth said.

The train stopped and they climbed off, going to the horses while we all followed.

They all seemed to realize they couldn't all get into one.

"Half and half?" Annabeth nodded.

 **Rocky's POV {You had to expect this.}**

We arrived at the castle and went in. Once everybody was seated and the first years were sorted, people started noticing that Professor McGonagall wasn't putting the Sorting Hat away, like she usually does. Professor Dumbledore stood up, instead.

"Welcome, welcome, students! We have some transfers here for the next three years and I would like you to meet them, and then we'll sort them. Come on up, friends." He said with a wink.

All 17 of us got up and went up there, hands holding the person we're dating. For me, nobody. For Thalia, same and same for Conner as well.

We stood at the front, and people noticed the hands holding somebody special. Will's and Nico's hands got a lot of looks but everybody glared and they stopped.

"Hello everybody, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy started.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Sup, I'm Thalia Grace."

"And I'm Jason Grace."

"Twins?" Somebody shouted.

"No we're not twins, she's 10 months older than me, her being born in August and myself June." **{I know that's not real but deal with it because they have to be in the same year.}**

"Oh." The same person said.

"I am Piper McLean, pleasure to meet you all." Piper said nicely.

"I am Rocky Skelle, erm, hi?" I said awkwardly.

Percy laughed.

"Really Rocky? Your sounding more awkward then Leo."

"Offensive!" Leo said beside me.

"And I am Leo Valdez, who is going to try and tackle Percy when this feast is over without success." Leo said with a huge grin.

"You know you can't tackle me, I'd take you down." Percy laughed out.

"Yeah, whatever." Leo grumbled. I laughed with everybody else.

"I am Calypso, just Calypso. I do not know my parents so I do not have a last name." She said dreamily.

Somebody shouted out. "You sound like Luna Lovegood."

"Why thank you, she's a dear friend of mine." Calypso said.

"Wai-what?! Calypso échete gnostá gia tous odigoús ólo aftó to diástima?" Percy said then switched to Greek so nobody could understand what he said. **{Translation: you've known about wizards this whole time}**

"Why of course, Percy, I am a part of the-" She started, "Theótitas" **{Translation: Deity's}**

Percy facepalmed. "Of course." He said.

"Anyways. I'm Nico Di' Angelo."

"And I'm Will Solace."

"I am Chris Rodriguez."

"Clarisse La Rue."

"Travis-" Travis started.

"And Conner-" Conner said.

"Stoll!" They shouted together.

"I am Katie Gardner the girl who is unfortunately dating the moron with the initials T.S. and has a slightly younger brother with the initials C.S." She said referring to Travis and Conner.

"Hey!" Both Stolls shouted.

They all got sorted into Gryffindor which surprised basically everybody. They sat down and ate and Dumbledore gave a speech and more and more and then finally they were in the Common Room.

Harry showed the boys to their rooms and Hermione showed us. I told Thalia to not zap up all in her sleep and then jumped on the bed. Hoping for a nightmare free sleep, hopefully.

 **How'd you guys like that? I'm trying to reach for 2000 words. Anyways, I didn't quite get it in by 3:30, as I'm just not finishing this at 4:45. So yeahhh. Haha. Anyways, how'd you like that little get along? I know the end was quite pathetic. Review! Bye guys!**


	6. Funny Potions Lesson and New Intos?

**Sup guys! I realize I didn't update two days ago, so I'm making up for it and am going to write TWO chapters because I didn't do one last night either, I was busy, and then later I will be writing another chapter for today. I want to thank KitKatLover for her view on the whole 'weirded out by gays' in the first and second chapter, because I wasn't completely sure about that, but she also has no view from England but thought of the wonderful thing about the Weasley's being pure-blooded and having no real experience in the muggle world, and I brought up in a response to her review that the Dursley's didn't ever really let Harry out of the house, nor did they accept such 'strangeness' and crap, meaning he didn't see it much either if at all. But anyways, I am writing a response to every review I get, and I am welcome to any questions you might have and I will answer them as completely as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything strictly Percy Jackson or Harry Potter related, all credit goes to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

 **Draco Malfoy {Didn't expect that I bet ya!}**

I was heading down to Potions, the first class of the day and with those stupid Gryffindor's at that. They have those bloody mudbloods and that revolting blood traitor family Weasley's, they've also got the disgusting Harry Potter.

"Potter." I sneered at the boy who couldn't be less then horrid. I noted we had all the 17 new students, too. Wonderful. I heard they're all half-bloods from a school for all half-bloods and one or two mudbloods. **{Rachael, I believe that's how you spell it, ya know? Being the Oracle but mortal, meaning she has some magic making her kind of like a muggle-born.}**

"Malfoy." He sneered back.

"Where's your little mudblood friend?"

I felt a 17 wands pointed at me and looked up. All the new students had their wands pointed at me daring me to say something else.

Having experienced their magic before I stood back. The goth girl grinned.

"Deíte óti, o týpos eínai! Échei fovátai!" The girl said in that language of theirs. **{Translation: See that guys! He's scared!}**

"What did you say, girl?" I demanded. Her grin faltered.

All their friends looked at me as if I had a death wish, and I figured out why the hard way.

She stepped forward putting her wand to my throat and hand me against the wall.

"Watch what you say, boy, or it may just be the last thing you do say." She warned in a deathly calm tone.

I nodded fearfully and with wide eyes and she stepped back. I grinned.

"Wimp." I stated.

She turned back so fast she was a blur and punched me right in the nose. It felt like she threw a boulder at me, and blood splattered out of my nose. I slid down the wall and her friends all laughed, so did most of the class.

"Nióste to város tou ouranoú san na to kratáte, kátharma!" She said. "Város tou ouranoú!"

 **{Translation: Feel the weight of the sky as if you were holding it, bastard! The next line: Weight of the sky!}**

Immediately my back hunched and my shoulders hurt and arms and I felt as if I were holding a billion Hogwarts' castles stacked up on top of each other. It hurt really, really, really badly, if you can tell.

They were all laughing now, even my fellow Slytherin members. I was angry but also terrified at what this girl could do. I was struggling with handling the pain, and what doesn't help is that she punched me before she put this curse on me.

"Finite Incantatum!" Professor Snape shouted from his desk. Immediately the pain stopped and I felt so relieved.

All the new students were still laughing despite the teacher being there.

"What were you THINKING?" Snape shouted at them.

"I was thinking, getting the punk back for calling me a wimp." Thalia retorted. Snape winced and I got the feeling these new students had more behind them then what we students know.

"Don't call her a wimp, Draco, it really may be the last thing you do." He said looking at Thalia warily.

Thalia smirked at me and then pushed me into the wall while they all sat down in the back seats.

I looked at Snape as if I were betrayed and he stared right back at me with no emotions shown on his face. I sat down near Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

The whole lesson was about the Pollyjuice Potion and what it does and what you shouldn't do with it.

The new group all looked bored as if they could be anywhere but here, but the blonde one was taking notes. Probably because she needed the extra brain cells, blondes can be dumb.

 **{This is Draco we're talking about, and him and Luna have bleach white hair so they technically can't be called blonde, but that blonde joke is often used by bullies and considering he is one, well, I just see it fit for him to think such a horrible thought, because he is a horrible person.}**

The blonde's boyfriend looked at me and saw me staring a bit while thinking at the blonde girl. He took out his wand and tapped it to his head and started muttering something then pointed at me. I visibly gulped.

He must have the brain cells of his girlfriend, he acts like a dumb blonde half the time.

I felt him glaring at me and looked over.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Snape. The class was finally over and the boy was immediately in front of me with the rest of his crew.

"Pónos." He said. "Vasanistírio. Págoma. Kánte Psychroú. Diakopí. Strofí. Tomí. Anelkystíras. Kínisi"

 **{Translation: Pain. Freeze. Break. Bend. Cut. Lift. Move.}**

He kept muttering a spell then another til I was finally frozen, in pain, and freezing cold. He made me go into pain, froze me in place, made me feel like an ice box, broke my arms and legs, bent me in a weird angle while frozen in place, cut me in a billion places, lifted me and hung me on the dungeon's torch by the Professor's desk, where he wouldn't see me but everybody else would.

Then, when I was placed. He said, "Siopí. Aórato móno ta 20 kai ta ypsilótera ilikioménon."

 **{Translation: Silence. Invisible to the 20 and higher aged people.}**

He made me to where I couldn't scream out in pain. Which means I had to deal with it until a student gave me pity. Which was going to be never! How thoroughly horrible!

 **Hazel Levesque**

I didn't want to leave the boy like that, but that's just me. People call me overly-nice, but I was born in an era that everybody is nice. Except the people against blacks. So basically I was only nice to those who would stick around me, like Leo's abuelo, Sammy, my old friend. It was quite strange if you thought about it, but by now I've grown accustom to it.

Speaking of Leo, his girlfriend is really nice, too. People are beginning to have second thoughts of me being the nicest one, but I don't really mind. It'd be nice to get that title off my back. Though it was sweet they all thought of me as the nicest, they all found it strange when I was mean, and that's only really to a monster or something.

We were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower for our free hour, and we were going to be planning some strategies for if a monster attacked with some maps Professor Dumbledore gave Annabeth for just this. Since we badly needed strategies in case we were attacked. Dumbledore said we were fine to have our weapons, as long as we kept them concealed until the time we needed them.

He also said that there were many ways monsters could get in that magic just couldn't block, so we agreed to give him any of our strategies on a copy sheet of paper. We have to have a lot of strategies to get through the next four years. Ron was also willing to give us a few of his house's pictures from around the house for any strategies there over the summer break, but we said we were probably going to just fly back to our homes in America for the time.

Unless, of course, Chiron believes we need to stay.

I was holding Frank's hand, lost in thought, until he nudged me.

I looked over and smiled at him. He's the most caring boy I know, other then Percy, and he's super sweet, too.

"Hazel, what are you thinking about?" He asked worried. I can understand, after the war, everybody had some fearful thoughts every now and then.

"About the strategies and stuff, and how we might be getting to go back to Camp for the summer." I said.

Frank smiled and put his arm around me, playing with my hair. "I hope Chiron does let us. I, oddly enough, miss Reyna. Her high-all-mighty attitude."

"Yeah. She really does need to lighten up a bit. She can't be all strict praetor all the time." I said lightly. "It saddened me to see that she thinks she has to act that way all the time."

Frank nodded and we finally got into the Common Room.

We dragged chairs over and huddled in a circle.

"Okay. Planning time. We need to get this all set up." Annabeth said. She cleared off the table and rolled out the map. "We could use Harry's Maurader's Map, too."

"Is Harry in Defense?" I asked. Annabeth nodded so I got up. "I'll go get it from him, I'm sure Professor Moody wouldn't mine, he seems to like me."

"Alright. I'll come with." Frank said. I smiled and took his hand, leading him out the door and past the Fat Lady portrait.

We ran into a few Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's but we didn't stop to talk, making a bee-line for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

When we got there I walked in and waited quietly for Professor Moody to stop speaking. He glanced up and smiled a bit. "Hello Hazel, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hello, Professor Moody. I was wondering if I could borrow Harry to ask an important question real quick?" I asked him sweetly.

"Sure Hazel, but make sure he's back in a few minutes." He said, his magic eye has already searched me. I nodded and Harry came out with us to the hall.

"Harry, us and the rest of the demigods' need to borrow your Maurader's Map, we're trying to plan strategies, and since normal maps don't show every passageway like the Maurader's, we need it for extra precaution. Can we borrow it?" I asked him nicely and quietly so nobody overheard.

He glanced at Frank and nodded. "Here. All you have to do is put your wand on it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' And when you're done, say 'Mischief managed.' Alright?" He said handing over a large folded piece of parchment. I nodded and put it in my pocket.

"Thank you so much, Harry, we'll have it returned immediately after we're done." I promised him. He smiled and nodded, going back inside. I waved to Professor Moody and walked back to the Common Room with Frank.

 **~O~o~O~o~O~**

They were talking when the twins' walked in the room and leaned over our shoulders. "Heya Hazel, Frank." The one I think was Fred said.

"Heya Annabeth, Percy." The one that is always hard to guess said.

"What are you guys doing huddled up in a corner like loners?" They asked together.

"We're making strategies in case we're attacked. Ya know, 16 demigods and a titaness are going to attract quite a few monsters." I said.

"Yeah. So we've learned. I also wanted to mention that there are a whole bunch of Greek creatures in the Dark Forest. Centaurs, Werewolves, Skeleton Horses." They said. The last one I'm sure was directed towards me and Nico.

"Well, as long as there's no monsters, we're good." Percy said. Just as he said that there was a loud scream from outside the common room. We all jumped up and the twins got out of the way.

We ran out of the common room and found about fifty monsters there.

"PERCY I AM SO HEXING YOU WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THIS FOR JINXING US!" I heard Thalia yelled. Percy winced. We all took out our weapons and spread around.

"Sssssssoo the demigodsssss have made an appearencccce." A dracaenae hissed out.

"I see the monsters have as well!" Percy and Thalia said sarcastically. Then, we charged.

We killed them all in a matter of minutes and sat down back to back passing around two pieces of ambrosia to those who were injured.

"Who ARE you people?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Long story, go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him it's time and to gather everybody in the Great Hall." I asked him politely. He nodded and rushed off, as we made our way down the Great Hall, weapons still out.

We all hooked our weapons in places on our body, waists for swords, knives and daggers, spears and bow's on back with quiver of arrows on shoulders. Shields on arms, etc.,

The wizards all piled in and noticed us all at the front looking a little worse for wear and weapons out.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and silenced them all. "I'm sure you all have questions, but just let them explain and then they'll answer questions if you still have them." He said.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the Greek Gods and Roman Gods, well it's time for you to meet some of their children. We're demigods, half-bloods, children of the Greek or Roman Gods. Except for Calypso. And I have a feeling Luna Lovegood knows about us too, being friends with her." Percy started.

"It's time to introduce ourselves the right way." Annabeth concluded. "Titles and all."

"Awe, but Anna-" Percy whined.

"All of them." She said.

"Fine. I am Perseus, Percy, Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the Seas, Hero of Olympus twice over, player of two prophecies, retriever of the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece, holder of the Sky, rescuer of the goddess Artemis, wanderer of the Labyrinth, defeater of Kronos, titan of Time, Gaea, primoridal goddess of the Earth, multiple titans and giants, retriever of the fifth legion eagle, rescuer of Thanatos, god of Death, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, traveler of the eternal Abyss, Tartarus, closer of the doors of Death, one of the Seven of the prophecy and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase. Is that all Annabeth?" Percy whined out the last part and grumbled through the whole way. She nodded.

Everybody was left gapping at him. That was a lot to accomplish.

"Forgot to mention, we're all 17 turned back with a 4 year termed age potion." Annabeth said. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Hero of Olympus twice over, player of one prophecy, retriever of the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece, holder of the sky, wanderer of the Labyrinth, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, defeater of several giants, traveler of the eternal Abyss, Tartarus, unwillingly, closer of the doors of Death, one of the Seven of the Prophecy and girlfriend of Percy Jackson." She said confidently.

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, roman god of the Underworld and Riches, counterpart of Hades, born in the 1940's, I died when I was 14 and was brought back to life about 2 years ago, I'm a hero of Olympus, player of one prophecy, rescuer of Thanatos, god of Death, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, retriever of the fifth legion eagle, closer of the doors of Death, defeater of several giants' and girlfriend of Frank Zhang." I said shyly.

"I am Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld and Riches, born in the 1940's as well, trapped in the Lotus Casino for 70 years where you never age with my- with my sister Bianca, who died on the quest to rescue Artemis, hero of Olympus twice over, wanderer of the Labyrinth, ambassador of Pluto, defeater of many titans and giants, closer of the doors of Death, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, traveler of the eternal Abyss, Tartarus, completely unwillingly," Nico started saying, then shuddered. Will grabbed his hand and smiled at him, knowing it was hard to go through Tartarus with two people, let alone by himself. Nico smiled shyly back. "And one of the few gay demigods in this millennia of the Pantheon and boyfriend of Will Solace."

"I am Will Solace, son of Apollo, god of the sun, prophecies, healing, light, archery, and music, hero of Olympus twice over, wow I've done nothing compared to these guys. I'm the defeater of a few titans, boyfriend of Nico Di' Angelo and that's 'bout it." Will said casually.

Everybody was gapping at them in shock still. But somebody called out, assumedly from the Hufflepuff House. "They are so cute!" A girl cooed. A lot of them followed in, and Will and Nico blushed looking down, still holding hands.

"Well. I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Roman god of war and bloodlust, Roman counterpart of Ares, praetor of Camp Jupiter, meaning the highest rank other than Lady Lupa herself, the she-wolf that runs our camp, hero of Olympus, one of the Seven of the Prophecy, defeater of several titans and giants, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, rescuer of Thanatos, god of Death, retriever of the fifth legion eagle, closer of the doors of Death, and boyfriend of Hazel Levesque." Frank said proudly smiling at me.

"I am Leo Flaming McShiz-" Leo started.

"LEO!" We all shouted.

"Fine, fine. I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of the forge and fire, only fire user of the millennia," He started again, demonstrating the last part by setting his hair on fire then putting it out. "Builder of the Argo II, one of the Seven of the Prophecy, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, rescuer of Hera, goddess of marriage and boyfriend of Calypso."

"I am Calypso, daughter of Atlas, titan of war, and Tethys, titaness of the rivers, a nymph, and I am the titaness of magic and girlfriend of Leo Valdez. I have not done much because I've been stuck on my island until recently, Ogygia, where I was imprisoned for siding with my father during the first titan war, but he's my father, what was I supposed to do?" Calypso said lightly, I still felt bad for her because of that, she couldn't disobey her father in case the gods didn't end up winning, she'd have a harsher punishment then the gods themselves.

"I am Thalia—Grace, big sister of Jason Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, the immortal maidens that hunt beside Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Maidenship, Moon and twin sister, older, of Apollo, I am the second in command to Artemis herself, and-, the former Lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, she was killed by her father and Calypso's father, Atlas, when she betrayed the family millennia ago, and she just died recently, on the same quest that Bianca died for. I am partially immortal, meaning I can't die unless I fall in battle. I was a former tree, don't laugh, because my father, Zeus, god of the Sky, turned me into a pine tree to save all other half bloods from the fate I had, being hunted down by monsters and having to fight them every day without protection, I was nearly killed outside of our camp, Camp Half-Blood's borders when a cyclops and the three furies cornered me, Annabeth, and our former friend Luke, who died to save the world. I was one of the rescuers of Artemis, my lady, and am a hero of Olympus twice over." Thalia said, slightly teary.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Roman god of the Sky, Roman counterpart of Zeus. I am a hero of Olympus twice over, former praetor of Camp Jupiter, rescuer of Hera, goddess of Marriage. I am one of the Seven of the Prophecy, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, defeater of Gaea and many titans and giants and boyfriend of Piper McLean." Jason said proud.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, who in no way do I believe can ever be my for real mother, I am a hero of Olympus, rescuer of Hera, goddess of Marriage, I am on of the Seven of the Prophecy. I am one of the people to retrieve the Athena Parthenos, I helped destroy Gaea and put her back to sleep once in for all with the help of my charm speak, I am one of the few Aphrodite children to be able to charm speak, and I am the girlfriend of Jason Grace." Piper said formally.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, god of war, I helped retrieve the Golden Fleece, even though it was MY quest, Jackson, I wandered the labyrinth on a secret mission for Chiron, I am a hero of Olympus twice over and am the girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez." Clarisse said in her usual 'Don't-Mess-With-Me-Or-I-Will-Kill-You' tone.

"I am Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, god of thieves, medicine, messengers and travelers, I am a hero of Olympus twice over, former worker for Kronos' side to which I still regret, I was insane for an amount of time from my experience in the Labyrinth and I'm the boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue." Chris said emotionlessly.

"I am Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture, harvest and grain and am a hero of Olympus twice over and miraculously the girlfriend of one of the mischief maker's sons that make more mischief then the Weasley twins, Travis Stoll." Katie Gardner said with skepticism, I wouldn't blame her, though.

"Offensive! Anyways I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, god of thieves, medicine, messengers and travelers, I am a hero of Olympus twice over and actually asked if I could raid a candy store in the middle of the second titan war and am the boyfriend of the lovely Katie Gardner." Travis said, sucking up to Katie. I chuckled at that, and so did everyone else.

"NOBODY'S A BETTER MISCHIEF MAKER THEN US!" Fred and George shouted together. Everybody looked at them.

"I am Conner Stoll, son of Hermes, god of thieves, medicine, messengers and travelers, I am a hero of Olympus twice over and very single." Conner said with a joker's tone.

"I am Rockelle or Rocky Skelle, daughter of Dionysus, god of wine and madness, and he is the rudest frickin' dad ever," She started and thunder rumbled. The wizards looked startled while Rocky stuck her tongue out at the sky. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FATHER! Anyways, I am a hero of Olympus and that's 'bout it."

"Well. These are the prophecies: This is the one where the master bolt was stolen:

 _You shall go west and face the god who has turned,_

We went to Santa Monica Beach in California to face off Hades, who we thought turned, no offense Nico, but it was really Ares, he stole the lightning bolt and helm of Darkness.

 _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,_

The Master Bolt was safely returned back to Zeus after Percy fought Ares and won.

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

Luke betrayed us and he called Percy a friend, and me, and Grover, our satyr, and went to Kronos' side.

 _And fail to save what matters most in the end._

Percy wanted to save his mother, but couldn't, but still ended up getting her back when they returned Hades' helm back to him from when Ares stole it.

This is the one where we went to find the Golden Fleece:

 _You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

Ares provided Clarisse with an iron ship from a war, and it still had the dead confederates on it, and they were made up of bone.

 _You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

The Golden Fleece.

 _But despair for your life entombed within stone,_

We got trapped in the cyclops Polyphemus' cave and had no way to get out.

 _And fail without friends to fly home alone._

Clarisse flew home alone without us to get the Golden Fleece back in time.

This is the most depressing one, where the two hunters of the trip, Bianca Di' Angelo and Zoë Nightshade die:

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

That would be Artemis.

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

That was Bianca when she died saving the rest after she picked up the Hades statue in Hephaestus' junk yard and a Talos prototype activated and she was getting it for Nico, since it was the only one he didn't have.

 _The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

The Bane of Olympus turned out to be this really innocent cow/horse thing, and Zoë said that by sacrificing it's entrails, it would give the sacrifice enough strength to overthrow Olympus, and that power comes by hurting the innocent, no matter how horrible it is.

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

Grover, Percy and I had to work along with Bianca and Zoë to get the quest done successfully.

 _The titan's curse must one withstand,_

Percy had to hold Atlas' curse, which was to hold the weight of the Sky to prevent it from touching the ground and causing mass destruction.

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Sadly, Zoë knew it was her the whole time, and she still went. Zoë fought her father, and she had already been poisoned by the 100 headed beast, Ladon, and the one last blow her father gave her, killed her. She was an amazing person, but she was very, very angry about Percy joining because he was a boy, and Hunters foreswear the love of boys, I thought about joining them once, oh don't give me that look, Percy, because of what Luke did to us, but I didn't end up doing so. But they ended up making friends, which was very good.

This next one was when we all went down to the Labyrinth to try and get Ariadne's string from getting into Kronos' side, but we didn't succeed and ended up losing quite a few of our campers when we had the Battle of the Labyrinth at Zeus' fist in the forest.

 _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

That would be Percy, Grover, Percy's cyclops brother Tyson, and I who delved in the maze.

 _The dead, the traitor and the lost one raise,_

That would be King Minos, who is dead, returned as a ghost and started doing Nico's bidding, and he was only 11 meaning he was influenced very easily by the persuasive and horrible King, Luke came out of hiding as well, in the Labyrinth, when we were captured and Percy was forced to fight for a giants' amusement, and we found Nico as well, after he was lost for most of the year.

 _You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

We've actually never figured out who the ghost king was, but we went to assuming it was Nico, when he dispatched Minos at the end, but we also thought it could be King Minos because he was telling Nico what to do so he could have easily told him to kill us or not, so I guess it's both of them.

 _The Child of Athena's final stand,_

My brother, Daedalus, took his final stand in the battle of the Labyrinth on our side against the forces of Kronos after giving them the string.

 _Destroy with a Hero's final breath,_

Daedalus, who controlled the Labyrinth with his mind, asked Percy to kill him for the labyrinth would be destroyed and that no more monsters could get through that way. And when he did, Daedalus' final breath cause the destruction of the Labyrinth.

 _And lose a love to worse than Death._

Luke became the host of the titan lord, Kronos, and he was like a brother to me, and me and Percy were there to see it happen, which can cause some emotional destruction, and it felt as if it were worse than seeing him die for me.

This is the one that is specifically for Percy and Luke.

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

That would be Percy, child of Poseidon, one of the three elder gods.

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

He was going to reach 16 against all odds, and that's saying a lot compared to some of the crap he faced before that.

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

He saw all of Manhatten, his mother and his step-dad in this eternal sleep thing that Morpheus cast on New York while the war was going one, and we had to move everyone out of the line of destruction to make sure nobody was harmed.

 _Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,_

Luke's soul, my dagger shall reap, this was when Percy was fighting Luke, and lost his sword, so I gave him my dagger to use.

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

Everybody thought Percy was going to die in this line, but he didn't, that was Luke's line, after I begged him to remember the promise he made Thalia and I when I was 7 and we were on the run, he promised that we were always family, and he'd always protect us, he told Percy to give him my dagger for he could stab his own Achilles' spot.

 _Olympus to preserve or raze._

Meaning Percy's choice to give Luke my dagger and Luke's choice to stab his point or not, was either going to save or destroy Olympus.

This is going onto the Giant war now. This was Jason, Piper and Leo's prophecy to save Hera.

 _Child of Lightning beware the Earth,_

Basically, it warned Jason to beware the dirt, because something that controlled it was out to get him.

 _The giant's revenge the seven shall birth._

The giant's already knew the titans were going to be defeated by one of the seven, so they birthed the rest of the seven of the prophecy.

 _The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

Leo, son of the forge, and Piper, daughter of the patron of Doves, were to break Hera's cage.

 _And death unleash through Hera's rage._

Hera turned into her goddess mode, killing any monster within range, and she was angry about being captured. To be honest, I would've thought it fair she stayed captured, but me and her hate each other so fair-fair.

This one was Frank, Percy and Hazel's somewhat prophecy given by Mars when Frank was claimed.

 _To the north beyond the gods,_

Alaska, which is the northern part where the gods' power does not reach.

 _Lies the legion's crown,_

The Fifth Legion's Eagle.

 _falling from ice,_

It was on a glacier in Alaska threatening to fall.

 _The son of Neptune shall drown._

This one is still not understood, but it's obviously come to pass. Anyways, this next one is my quest, and my quest alone to recover the Athena Parthenos, and when Percy and I fell into Tartarus, after making Nico promise to take the rest of the quest to the other side to meet us there and close the doors of Death, which was letting all the monsters come through and people and spirits.

 _Daughter of Wisdom walks alone,_

I'm the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, and I was supposed to go alone without anybody else.

 _The Mark of Athena burns through Rome,_

My mother's rage burned through Rome, since that was where her Parthenos' was being held by Arachne, my worst enemy.

 _Twins' snuff out the Angel's breath,_

The twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes, have taken Nico Di' Angelo, and Di' Angelo means Angel in Italian, and snuffed out his breath by locking him in a jar, which forced Nico to do the 'Death Trance' with him only coming out to eat a pomegranate seed a day, and he had only five.

 _Who holds the key to endless Death,_

He was trapped when he was coming out of Tartarus, and he knew why everybody was getting out so easily, because the doors of Death were open.

 _Giants' bane stands gold and pale,_

The giants' bane is my mothers' Parthenos, which is pale marble concrete and gold trimmings.

 _Won through pain of a woven jail._

We won the Athena Parthenos' back from Arachne after I challenged her to weave a Chinese handcuff jail, and got herself trapped inside of it, causing me pain when she dragged Percy and I down to Tartarus since Percy refused to let me go alone.

This next one is the prophecy of the Seven, and the last prophecy.

 _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

That would be Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Percy and I, we were called onto a mission to save the world from the giants'.

 _To storm or fire the world must fall,_

It meant to either Jason or Leo's powers, Gaea must be destroyed in the air and fall.

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

Leo made an oath to Calypso to get her off her island at the end of the giant war, when he landed on her island, and he ended up dying, then using a potion we got from Apollo's son, the god of medicine, he came back to life and took Calypso home.

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

We havn't worked out whether or not the foes were Bob the Titan and Dameson the giant, who were Percy and I's friends down in Tartarus, or the Greeks and Romans old rivalry against each other when Percy, Leo, Piper and I teamed up with Jason, Frank and Hazel at the doors of Death.

Any questions?" Annabeth explained. Nobody interrupted during all of it, but there was some quiet whispering.

Nobody spoke up about the questions, so we all decided to just go to bed, the wizards trying to absorb all this given information.

I quickly got into my lavender colored nightgown and went to bed, praying, hoping, for a dreamless sleep now that we just went through everything from the wars.

 **How was that my dearies? Was it good? I hope it was, it was frickin like 5k something words! It's my longest chapter ever. Literally. So, reviews are welcomed, and I hope your having a great summer so far! Feel free to message me any questions you may have, and give me any feedback, any suggestions, I'm open to it all. Flames are not welcome, but constructive criticism is. Byee!**

 **~JJ**


	7. NOT AN UPDATE AUTHOR NOTE

**THIS HAS GOT TO BE QUICK CUZ IM ON MY MUMS COMPUTER. ANYWAYS. I'M NOT GOING TO BE BACK FOR THE NEXT 3 WEEKS. THIS WEEK MY COMPUTER HAS DECIDED TO TAKE A QUIT ON ME, NEXT IM AT CAMP AND THE THIRD WEEK IM SPENDING THE TIME WITH MY DAD AT MY SISTERS HOUSE SINCE THEIR UP NORTH. SUPER SORRY, I'LL START UPDATING MORE THOUGH BECAUSE I'LL HAVE TO START SWITCHING MY SCHEDULE OF SLEEPING BACK TO NORMAL STARTING AUGUST FIRST, MEANING I'LL ACTUALLY HAVE TO START TAKING MY SLEEPING MEDS, AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS MUCH. AGAIN, SUPER SORRY SINCE THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE. SORRY, SORRY AND MORE SORRY! SEE YOU ALL IN ¾ A MONTH! {3 FOURTHS}**


	8. Another one!

**Okay, so I've been gone for a long while. I'm super sorry, I was dealing with some stuff in real. I actually won't be updating tomorrow, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I'm with my dad from tomorrow to Saturday and we're going camping on Sunday. The last few weeks I've been getting ready for school, spending time with my dad, I did an unexpected double week of camp, and I spent a week with my nieces and sister. Anyways, I'm glad to be back, but like I said in the authors' note, I won't be updating as much with school starting, 7** **th** **grade year, woop woop! Anyways, let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously, if you haven't been able to tell yet, do not own Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling's work.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I tiredly woke up and rolled over. Glancing at my alarm clock with bleary eyes, blurred from sleep, I could distinctly make out the time, '6:30am' it read. I sat up and concluded I wouldn't be getting back to sleep after the nightmares I had every time I fell asleep. Tartarus does things to your mind, and you just can't snap back after a few months. I got up and walked over to my trunk, which laid by the end of my bed. Popping it open, I got the clean uniform I had and went to the bathroom.

Discarding my night clothes, I stepped into the shower and washed up for the day. Relaxing under the water I just stood there, letting the steaming water fall upon me and the marble tiles on the floor of the shower. My stormy grey eyes absorbing the fascinating structure of every part of the castle, I stepped out of the glass-shielded shower went to the sink.

Muttering a drying spell on body, I brushed my hair then used the drying spell on my hair, as well. Magic is an extraordinary thing. I put on some lip balm to protect my lips from the chilling air of Britain's September wind.

I put on the black skirt, grey socks, black Mary Jane's, white long sleeve button up, Gryffindor tie, grey sweater vest and the Gryffindor robes. I put my honey blond hair in a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, heading down the dormitory stairs, to the Gryffindor common room.

I sat down on the maroon couch, picking up a book randomly, and opening it. I read, and read, and soon enough was so entranced I couldn't notice the time flying by.

After what seemed like no time at all, Percy was shaking me. "Time to go, wise girl. Gotta get to class." He whispered in my ear with a smile, making me shiver.

I stood up and stretched, after being in the position for nearly two hours, says the clock. I gathered my bag and walked hand-in-hand with Percy and grouping with the rest of our demigod and mortal friends.

We all walked outside, staying in our pack to classes.

"Hey Rachel got a new prophecy for us?" I heard Thalia say jokingly. At first, the red-head glared at Thalia and then she stood straight, her eyes glowing bright green.

She didn't say a word, so I guess she was waiting for us to bring her to the Great Hall. Percy lifted her up and we all sprinted to the Great Hall.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" I shouted once we entered. Everyone in the great hall quieted down when they noticed Percy carrying Rachel, and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"What is it, Miss. Chase? What's the matter?" He said coming up to us, worry clear in his eyes.

"We need a stool; the Oracle of Delphi has a prophecy. Thalia jokingly asked Rachel, thinking she wouldn't have one, but she does." I said rushed.

"I see." Was all he said, and wordlessly conjured up a chair and we sat Rachel down.

Rachel sat straight up and all the students stared at her. Her eyes glowed bright green, and the green, mystical mist started sprouting from her mouth until it covered the floor of the whole great hall. More students had flooded in by then, hearing of the whole thing going on.

 _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speak of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker, and ask"_ The Oracle said from inside Rachel.

I walked up to Rachel. "What is your prophecy?" I said clearly, for everyone heard it.

A few students were in shock staring at what was going on, and there were whispers going around, but the Oracle didn't care.

 _"The demigods go into a world not their own,_

 _And try to make choices to save a world not known._

 _Wizards combined with demigods at hand,_

 _To save a mystical world on magical land._

 _Six shall go destroy pieces of a soul,_

 _Lightning's daughter, Wisdom, and Stags' descent shall lead those._

 _The sea, the second youngest Weasley and the muggle-born friend behind,_

 _With wands and weapons all will be preserved in the end."_

Percy and Jason were there first to catch her when she fell backwards.

The wizards' and witches' of Hogwarts all looked at me, as if I had the answers, and truthfully, I kind of did. I walked up to the front and casted a 'Sonorus' charm on myself.

"EVERYONE! Listen up! I know some of the answers, but I'm not sure on all. What I think the prophecy means, as I've dealt with, what, 10? 9? I think this means; Us demigods came into a world that was not our own, not something we were used to, and we were sent here to make decisions on how to save your Wizarding world as you know it. We're combining with you; standing by you, you could say. The mystical land is your magic, and the land is Hogwarts here. Six of us, from what I can tell, wizards and demigods, are going to destroy parts of a soul. From what I've read and heard about, it's the 7 pieces of Voldemort's soul; Horcruxes you may say-" Was all I got out before I was interrupted by somebody from the Ravenclaw table.

"What does that mean exactly? How do you know which wizards and demigods are going?" The girl said. She looked athletic, blond hair, bright blue eyes, and rosy cheeks.

"Your name is?" I asked.

"Mokay, Mary Mokay." The now introduced Mary said.

"Well, Mary, that's what I was getting to. 'Lightning's daughter' is obviously our very own Thalia Grace, daughter of the god of Lightning. 'Wisdom' is me, daughter of the goddess of Wisdom, and 'Stags' descent' I think is Harry Potter, son of the man who's Patronus was a stag, very much like his own." I said.

This time it was Harry to say something; "I can't possibly be involved in a prophecy, can I?"

"The Oracle of Delphi is the prophet of the three Fates'."

"Annabeth?" I heard Rachel say.

"Hm?" I hummed in acknowledgment

"Delphi says the prophecies are sent through Apollo, but come from the Fates'." Rachel said with a grin.

I chuckled and said, "Of course, how could I forget Apollo?" Thunder rumbled and I just cracked up laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways. 'Shall lead those' means us three will be leading the team. Thalia brought the prophecy up, I asked about it, and Harry is the one who must defeat Voldemort. Now to the next line; 'The sea' is our very own, something time quest leader, Percy Jackson, son of the god of the Seas." I said with a grin.

Percy groaned and shouted; "COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK APOLLO!"

As soon as he said that, I shouted "Shield your eyes!" And covered my own.

"You can open your eyes now." I heard the voice of Apollo say.

I bowed respectfully, same with the rest of the demigods'. The students just looked confused.

"Lord Apollo, what has Percy done this time?" I said with a chuckle.

"Nothing this time." He said with a grin. We stood up while the rest just looked like they were dreaming. "Anyways, like Miss. Dare said, I don't do the Fate thing, I just do the prophecy lines, then send them over to Rachel."

Percy just groaned while all of us laughed. "No more prophecies. I hear by forbid to be able to be in them anymore."

"Can't do that, cuz, gotta do what you gotta do." Apollo chuckled out.

"But I don't wanna!" Percy whined. I smacked him on the back of his head and he quit whining.

"Okay, okay. Last two are obvious, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger will be going with us." I said.

The kid named Draco Malfoy stood up. "Oh look, the _Golden Trio_ back at their insufferable boasting acts." Draco sneered.

Thalia pointed her wand at him. "Does it look like they picked to be in this prophecy? Any of us?" Thalia said loudly.

"N-n-no!" Draco stuttered fearfully looking at the wand she was pointing at him.

"Didn't think so, boy." Thalia smirked maliciously.

"Okay the six of us will meet tonight, here, 9pm, to discuss. Ronald your brothers and sister can come, too." I said to them. They nodded so I knew they knew of the plan.

"Okay! Time for breakfast, now." I said cheerfully. Thalia and I helped Rachel over to the Gryffindor table, since she was still a little weak-kneed from the prophecy.

I picked out a meal portion enough to fill me until lunch time. Quickly eating, I decided I'd head out for a nap.

Picking up my bag I whispered where I was going in Percy's ear and went to my dorm, to hopefully have a good night's sleep, but after Tartarus. I'd be lucky to sleep for an hour. Classes started in 30 minutes, but the first class was Transfiguration, and thankfully she lets me sleep when I need it because of the nightmares.

I took off my Mary Jane's and slid under the covers, letting unconsciousness take over, for as long as it could.

 **Okay, that's all for today folks. Sorry about the long wait, hopefully this is sufficient enough until I get the time to write another chapter! See you all later, J.J.**


End file.
